wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Tour Notes 12 November 2008
From Brandon Sanderson's website: Just a few little updates. Sorry the blog has been so infrequently updated lately. This touring has me exhausted, and any free time I get I need to take to work on AMoL. First off, remember that I'm doing my first ever signing in New York City this Friday! This is a pretty big deal, as it's hard to get a signing in NYC. There are just too many important people wanting signings there, and it means that if you're a smaller author, you don't have much of a chance. However, it looks like I'm beginning to get a tad of attention, as my publicist was able to get me a signing. If you live in the area, please consider dropping by! Barnes and Noble Greenwich Village 396 Avenue of the Americas Friday, November 14th 7:30 PM Also, many of you have asked if I'd gotten a response from Harriet on the pages I turned in. I have, but it's not that exciting to hear about. You see, I wanted to remained focused on finishing the book, and I know that if I start getting revision notes, it will draw my focus back to the parts I've already written. I can't afford that distraction unless the parts I've written are so terrible that we need to rethink how I'm approaching this book. So, I have asked to not get any revision notes until I've at least hit the 400k mark. All I wanted to know was "Should I keep going, or are their big troubles?" The response was an enthusiastic keep going. This book is going to take a LOT of revision. I know ahead of time that there are going to be big swaths that will need to be rewritten. But as long as what I'm turning in is pleasing enough to be workable, it's important to keep moving forward. I'm like that in writing; I like to have a rough draft to work on, rather than turning my attention back to previous sections before finishing. I need to keep momentum up. So, honestly, you know as much as I do at this point. She's pleased, but undoubtedly has large revision requests. One note for those of you who are interested in getting a copy of the issue of Asimov's SF Magazine in which I had a novella. It was in and out of stores before I realized it was there. (I didn't realize how quickly ahead of their 'on sale' month magazines often leave newsstands.) Fortunately, my friends at the Seattle University Bookstore rescued a few copies for me and had me sign them. If you want to get a signed copy, call the University Bookstore and ask for the Children's Desk. (It's the main help desk on the floor that also has SF.) Ask them for one of the signed copies of the October/November issue of Asimov's. If they're confused, then ask for Duane if he's there. But they should know what you're talking about. Category:Brandon Sanderson Blog entries